


Take a Break

by directormmn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: supernaturalimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directormmn/pseuds/directormmn
Summary: “Imagine making a reference to a movie and Dean high-five’ing you for it”





	Take a Break

You scrubbed your hand over your face for what felt like the thousandth time that night in a vain attempt to keep yourself awake. You blinked your tired eyes several times, trying to focus on the computer screen in front of you. You’d been researching all day and deep into the night. Your body and mind were beyond weary, but you refused to stop looking for answers to your current case. You and the boys were working against the clock and all you needed was to find a weapon that would take down the beast ravaging a small town nearby.

You jumped when you felt a tap on your shoulder, turning to see Dean offering you a beer. You shook your head.

“That’s just gonna make me more tired,” you mumbled, waving a hand at him. When he frowned at you, you sighed. “I just found some links that look promising. I’m so close.”

“You’ve been saying that for the last six hours,” the older Winchester reminded you. “You gotta take a break, dude.”

“Dean, this is what I’m good at. Just let me work.”

You heard Sam’s scoff from across the dingy motel room you were all holed up in, and you tore your gaze away from the laptop long enough to glance at him. He was looking at you sympathetically. 

“Y/N, seriously, you’re not doing anyone any good by overworking yourself,” Sam said. When you huffed he continued. “You _are_ our best researcher, but that won’t help if you don’t give your brain a break. You’re only human.”

You smirked, though the smile didn’t reach your eyes. “Negative. I am a meat popsicle.”

Both Winchesters paused, looking at you with bewildered expressions. After a moment, Dean broke the silence.

“Did you just quote The Fifth Element?”

You allowed yourself to chuckle lightly, though Sam spoke up first. “Dean, you’ve seen The Fifth Element?”

Dean turned to his brother, with an incredulous expression on his face. “Bruce Willis being a badass and Milla Jovo-whatsherface in that skimpy orange getup? Yeah, I’ve seen The Fifth Element, Sam.” He looked back at you. “I’m just surprised _you_ have.”

“I’ll watch anything with Gary Oldman in it,” you stated simply, your attention now fully diverted from your research.

Dean barked a laugh, holding up a hand. Without thinking about it, you raised your own hand and he slapped it against yours in a rougher high five than you were anticipating, but you grinned all the same. Sam shook his head at the two of you good naturedly.

“I hear that,” Dean said, giving you a toothy grin. He flopped back into his chair next to you and pushed the unopened bottle of beer over to you. “Now seriously, take a break.”

You eyed the bottle warily, letting out a resigned sigh, finally closing your laptop. “Fine, but only if we can watch The Fifth Element.”

Dean’s grin widened and he opened the beer for you, clinking his own bottle against yours. “You bet.”

\--- --- ---

Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/147462325066/lost-in-fayt99 


End file.
